


I think he knows

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Cats, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Merlin is a Little Shit, POV Arthur, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Strangers to Lovers, no beta we d!e like arthur pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Merlin shushed the kitten and made a face at Arthur, apologetic. “Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.” He spoke, and Arthur could physically feel his heart skipping at the deep, rich tone of his voice. It went entirely against all his expectations.Arthur cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, recollecting himself.“It’s alright, you didn't scare me.” He lied, his face feeling warm.Merlin eyed him and squinted slightly, dubiously. The corners of his stupidly plush, pink lips tugged up. He looked amused.or:Arthur meets a pretty man and cannot contain his constant bi panic
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234





	I think he knows

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy  
> i actually wrote this fic pretty quickly, so... if its not my best, dont look at me. it was fun to write. look at merthur. its their fault. thank you, feel free to continue

Arthur had no idea what was going on.

It was early, far too early. Around 9:15AM to be exact, and everyone in his lecture was acting strange. There were people coughing and sneezing and shuffling their bags far louder than necessary, and Arthur was far too grumpy to handle it. He felt like he might go mad.

Usually, of course, it wouldn't have bothered Arthur, but the coughs and sneezes were _fake_. Arthur would know. He had a sister that had pretended to be sick far too many times in his debatably short lifetime. That manipulative _sh-_

_Ah-choo!_

Okay, they were seriously starting to get on his nerves.

“Why does everyone keep pretending to cough and sneeze?” Arthur asked the man next to him. He was pretty sure his name was Elyan. He's sat next to him once or twice before.

The guy turned and looked him over, registering both his face and the question. He smiled, looking rather amused.

_What was so funny?_

“They’re hiding a kitten.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Pardon?” Arthur blinked, and his face must've contorted into something confused and mildly judgemental, because the guy seemed to only get more entertained.

“See that bloke over there? Pale, black curly hair, purple sweater?” Elyan nodded in a direction and Arthur followed his gaze, instantly spotting the man he was talking about. He strangely stood out from the crowd.

“Yeah?” He replied, watching the man. He kept looking between his lap and the professor, an almost emotional look on his face.

“There's a kitten in his lap. People make a noise every time it meows, to cover it. Nobody wants the professor to find out.” Elyan explained, and Arthur could only blink. Again.

He had a... he had... a kitten... in his lap. In a uni lecture.

_What dimwit brings a blasted kitten to a fucking-_

_Ah-CHOO!_

“Why?” Arthur asked incredulously, unable to comprehend it. “Isn't he worried he'll get kicked out?”

“Merlin?” Elyan chuckled, sounding fond. “Nah, quite the risk-taker, that one. No sense of self preservation. He just saw a helpless stray and couldn't help himself.”

Well, he supposed It was quite a noble thing to do, though stupid nevertheless. This Merlin...

... _Mer_ lin...

What non-sadistic self-respecting parent named their child _Mer_ lin?

“Do you know him?” Arthur asked, because it sounded like he did. Elyan nodded and replied, “Oh yeah, he's my sister's best mate.”

Humming, Arthur observed as Merlin now lifted the kitten to his chest, using the bloke in front of him as cover.

The kitten was a grey-ish brown on the back, with tiger-like stripes, and pure white on the front, with interesting patterns mixing the two along the legs. The soft paws were left only white, in a way they sort of looked like socks, and the big green eyes were staring up at Merlin like he hung the moon and stars.

Arthur hadn't even known animals could look at people like that. He grew up taught not to get attached to them.

Leaving Elyan alone and letting him pay attention, Arthur hummed and looked down at his notes, but of course his focus didn't survive long.

Arthur's ears perked as he heard a couple ladies behind him talking about the cat bloke. About how sweet he looked and how handsome his profile was. The one on the right even snickered and said she wouldn't mind taking him back to her place.

Furrowing his brows, Arthur looked back at Merlin, again. He didn't _look_ like much of a ladies man. Was it the cat??

Arthur hummed thoughtfully and tilted his head, taking a moment to look him over, or at least the profile, since it was all he could see. He definitely wasn't _bad_ looking. His features were an odd mix of more feminine and masculine, but Arthur thought they mixed together rather nicely. He might even go as far as to call the man pretty. Handsome, even. Though, ethereal and mystical seemed like the best fitting words. He reminded him of some woodland creature. A nymph, maybe.

“He's bi.” A voice came out of nowhere, making him jump.

“What?” Arthur whipped his head around and looked at Elyan, startled. He was smiling at him, and Arthur couldn't help but find it unsettling.

“Merlin. He's bi.” The man repeated, a strange glint in his dark eyes.

Arthur furrowed his brows, about to ask why that was important information, before it dawned on him.

He inhaled sharply, smiling nervously as he let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “No, I- That's not- I wasn’t- that wasn't-" _HE WASN'T STARING BECAUSE OF THAT!!_

Elyan gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. “It's alright, mate.” He said easily, then turned away. And that was that.

Arthur wanted the _ground_ to _swallow_ _him_.

Once the lecture was over, Arthur forced all Merlin-related thoughts out of his noggin and left, deciding to head back to the student building.

He was able to afford better, but simply didn't want it. He rather liked living amongst other students. It helped him fit in better. He already had trouble making real friends as it was, so he wasn't looking to alienate himself further.

Arthur entered the building and headed up some stairs, up to the third floor. He made it to his flat and pulled his bag to his front, opening it and digging through his things to find the— _aha_! The fuckers were right there. For a second he thought he l-

“ _Meow_ ”

Jumping out of his skin, Arthur cursed and dropped his keys, cringing at the loud noise they made on the tiles. He sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders and turning around.

The _last_ person he was expecting to see was Merlin. The fact on its own nearly made him jump again.

Well, that explained why he felt like he'd seen his face many times before.

Merlin shushed the kitten and made a face at Arthur, apologetic. “Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.” He spoke, and Arthur could physically feel his heart skipping at the deep, rich tone of his voice. It went entirely against all his expectations.

Arthur cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, recollecting himself.

“It’s alright, you didn't scare me.” He lied, his face feeling warm.

Merlin eyed him and squinted slightly, dubiously. The corners of his stupidly plush, pink lips tugged up. He looked _amused_.

His eyes were piercing, somehow cold and burning at the same time. Had it not been for the purring kitten in his hand, Arthur might've felt intimidated. Though, of course, he'd never admit that.

“Right,” Merlin said finally, smiling and fishing out his keys from his pocket. He walked up to his door, and Arthur took a moment to gather up his courage before speaking.

“First you bring the cat to the lecture, and now the student building? You’re aware they're not allowed, right? In either.”

Merlin lifted his head and looked at him again, his eyes taking in his face, as if trying to put a name to a face. Recognition flashed on his face for just a moment, and then he was smiling, so big and bright and.... well,

“I'm aware,” He said, in a cheeky tone Arthur couldn't help but find endearing. He seemed like a friendly bloke. Very much so.

“And you bring it anyway,” Arthur prompted with a little smile, getting a playful grin in return. “And I bring it anyway.” Merlin agreed.

They stood there for a couple moments, both silent, and then Arthur decided. He wanted to know Merlin.

“Do you want to come in? I've got beer.” Arthur suggested, watching Merlin as he met his gaze again, surprised. The man gaped a moment, then smiled and nodded. _Score_.

Feeling something bubble inside him, Arthur grinned and opened the door, letting him in.

Merlin hummed as he looked around, probably trying to pick up on the type of person he was from just his flat. It was mostly untouched, so, clean. Aside his bedroom, that is. That was a whole mess.

“Beer, then?” Arthur asked, heading for the fridge, and Merlin shrugged, smiling.

“Sure, thanks.” He replied and headed after him. “Do you have milk?”

Arthur made a face and looked back at him, rising a very judgemental brow. “You drink milk with beer?”

“No, you dolt. It's for the cat.”

Ah.

“My bad.” Arthur snorted. He took out the milk and then the smallest plate he could find, putting it on the floor and pouring a little in. Merlin thanked him and kneeled down, letting the kitten go so it could drink it.

“Does it have a name, then?” Arthur prodded for conversation as he took out a couple beer cans, opening them up.

“Socks.” Predictable. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Have a name.” Merlin smiled, tilting his head in a playful way. It gave Arthur a strange feeling in his stomach.

“Arthur.”

“Merlin.”

“I know.” Arthur said, flushing when Merlin raised his brows, smile widening. _Quick_. _Abort_. _Quick_ \- “Elyan told me. During the lecture.” He explained nervously, and Merlin chuckled as he took one of the cans from him.

“I see.”

Arthur cleared his throat and walked past him, to try and divert the conversation. He quickly made sure the other doors were closed before heading for the couch and flopping down. “Are you from London, then?” He asked, watching Merlin as he followed after him, smiling.

“You think I'd live in this building if I was from London?”

Arthur hummed thoughtfully. He supposed not. Most people didn't have the money he had available to them. He noted to himself to keep that in mind. He didn't want to come off as ignorant.

“I guess not,” Arthur decided finally, giving the slightest sheepish smile. “Where are you from, then?”

“This tiny village called Ealdor.” Merlin leaned back on the couch and sipped on the beer. He didn't make a face, but from the eyes alone Arthur could tell he had not drunk much in his life. “Um, you probably haven't-"

“I have.” Arthur cut off, because he did in fact know where that was. Merlin looked surprised, but quickly recovered, a little smile back on his face.

“Right.” Merlin said lightly, eyeing him. “Well, there you go. I know you're from here, so, don't even bother.” He snorted. Arthur couldn't help his amusement and curiosity.

“Yeah? Why's that.” He challenged, narrowing his eyes slightly. Merlin met them, and it sent a thrilling feeling through him. He wasn't sure why.

“Your accent is the official dictionary definition of _insufferable_ posh.” Merlin snarked playfully, mocking the accent on “insufferable". He leaned down and picked up Socks when it came to his feet, holding it close to his chest. Arthur subconsciously reached over and gently pet it.

He blew some air out and grinned in amusement. Merlin was tearing him apart, but oh, it was the most amazing feeling. Thrilling, and so, so entertaining.

“Low blow, village boy...” He grumbled, making the other snort and sip on his drink some more

“I at least know the language properly enough to read basic ground rules stating _no cats allowed in the building._ " Arthur bit back, but of course, Merlin was ready. That damned man.

“Careful, your poshness, the culprit is currently being kept hidden in _your_ flat."

Arthur scoffed. He was amazed, really, that someone could be such a _git_. While _still_ managing to be endearing.

“Shut up.”

“ _I'd be quite chuffed to do so, my lord majesty_ ,”

Arthur burst out laughing before he could get the chance to stop himself.

In the weeks that followed, Arthur found himself feeling less lonely than he had in years. Merlin proved to be exactly what he had needed, and brought so much... happiness, in his life. Just from simply existing.

Arthur would wake up in the morning to the sound of Taylor Swift coming through the open bedroom window, and he'd smile, knowing Merlin was most definitely dancing along to it, looking bloody ridiculous. The rude awakening didn't even bother him anymore.

Sometimes he could hear him playing games during the day, most of the time with some very loud friend. Thin walls. Merlin always won.

During the lectures they shared, they sat next to each other, and once they were over, Merlin would take him out and introduce him to people. His friends. Arthur no longer had to be embarrassed about not really having any of his own, despite being in his home town. He no longer had to befriend only the people his father told him to hang out with.

His favourite of all, though, was how much he got to know _Merlin_. He found out Merlin loved reading and writing, that he could ride horses and turn just about anything into an insult. That both people and animals who needed help were a soft spot of his, and he could never stop himself from lending a hand. He learned Merlin was brave to the point of recklessness, and clumsier than anyone he’s ever met. He had an unhealthy sweet tooth, loved to show his affection physically, and knew nothing of subtlety. He was always loud, the first person one would notice in a room full of people.

It was a Friday evening when Arthur heard laughing and singing from the next door flat. Curious, he got up and left his flat. He took the spare keys Merlin kept hidden underneath a decorative plant pot by his door, and opened it.

Instantly he was met with Taylor Swift and a high-pitched screech.

“ _Merlin_! You _arse_!” A voice exclaimed through laughter. Arthur recognised it to be Gwen's.

“Hello?” He called out, and the laughing instantly paused, replaced with a couple gasps. Arthur moved forward, into the open space, and finally found the two. They were both covered in flour, and the kitchen was a right mess, but they looked happy.

“ _Arthur_!” Both of them exclaimed, big smiles on their faces. Arthur smiled back and gave a little wave, approaching the kitchen.

“May I ask what the two of you are doing?”

“Baking!” Gwen announced happily, and Merlin scrunched up his nose, snorting.

“Don't think that's quite the right word to describe what we're doing.”

“We're _baking_ , Merlin.”

Arthur laughed to himself, crossing his arms and leaning on a counter. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I agree with Emrys.” He hummed, teasing, and Merlin sent him a playful grin.

“Oh, _please.”_ Gwen rolled her eyes, but it was good-natured. She took the bowl and continued stirring whatever was inside. “Like you could do any better.”

_“There's_ a point,” Merlin muttered, his cheeks dimpled from how hard he was smiling. It was adorable. “Almost burned the kitchen down making eggs.”

“That was _one time.”_

“One time's all it takes to set the _building_ on fire.”

Arthur scoffed, looking away. “Whatever, you're being dramatic.”

“I'd never.” Merlin grinned.

_“Anyway,”_ Gwen cut in, looking between them like some exasperated mother. “We should finish making these. You feel free to relax, Arthur, we'd love the company.” She smiled sweetly, and Arthur nodded.

He hummed and decided to explore a little. Merlin had never shown he wasn't comfortable with it, so.

Arthur headed down the small hallway and looked at the photos Merlin stuck to the wall with rolled sellotape on the back, not even bothering to properly frame or hang them.

The first one had Merlin from his early high school days. He looked a lot skinnier than he did now, and his clothing style was god awful, but Arthur found him quite cute.

In the next one he could see a grown woman and a very, very young boy, one he assumed was Merlin. He was maybe 6 or 7. His hair was longer, but those big ears he had still managed to stick out a little. Of course they did.

Arthur smiled and shook his head gently, looking over the other ones, which had Merlin with some animals. A horse in one, and a dog in the other. He did mention growing up with a lot of animals.

Wanting to see more, Arthur peaked in through the bedroom door, noting it was a little cleaner than the last time he was there. He supposed Merlin had finally learned what a cupboard was, not that Arthur had the right to talk on having a messy bedroom.

He slipped in and looked at all the little movie character figurines and books he had on his bookshelf, along with a half-eaten chocolate bar. On his desk there was an ancient looking laptop and an open journal. Arthur only glanced at it, not wanting to invade on _that._ It looked like some story. He decided he’d ask about it later.

He glanced up and snorted at the sound of Merlin and Gwen duetting _ME!_ , the French intro and all. He rolled his eyes and walked up to another shelf. This one had more photos. Mostly family, and a couple with Gwen, but what really got his attention...

Arthur furrowed his brows and came closer, looking at the framed photo of a man. He looked older than Merlin and had some of his features, but he doesn’t remember Merlin ever mentioning a father, and Merlin talks about his family a _lot._

“I never met him." A quiet voice came behind him, and Arthur flinched so hard he swore he felt his soul leave his body.

Turning around, Arthur looked at Merlin, who was standing very close to him, and let out a heavy sigh. “You've _got_ to stop doing that to me.” He breathed out, soft. Merlin gave him an apologetic smile, half his face lit in a lovely orange, by the sunset outside the window.

Arthur stared. He stared because he felt like he could do nothing else, and Merlin stared back. His eyes were still just as bright in this lighting, but the shade looked closer to a gold than a blue. It suited him. There was a little spot of flour on his cheek, too.

Merlin looked over his face and bit down on his soft bottom lip, chewing on it rather nervously. He took a hesitant step closer, and Arthur felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted him even closer, and it terrified him.

Silently, Merlin reached over and gently took his hand. He slid his thumb to the wrist and found his pulse, pressing on it.

“Your heart is racing.” He mumbled curiously. Arthur breathed out a laugh, smiling nervously.

“Is it?” He asked, in a tone embarrassingly high. Merlin tilted his head and eyed him like he was something very fascinating.

And then Gwen called their names.

Merlin dropped his hand and turned, looking at the door as Gwen came and popped her head in, looking between Merlin and a very flushed Arthur. She frowned for a moment, but quickly recovered.

“You boys wanna watch a movie?” She asked, smiling again. Merlin was the first to reply, and he agreed rather enthusiastically, sending Arthur one last glance before leaving the bedroom with her.

They ended up watching Harry Potter 3, because apparently both Merlin and Gwen were obsessed, and Arthur had the inability to argue with them. Somewhere along the movie, though, Gwen showed up with muffins. _That’s,_ when Arthur started _really_ enjoying himself.

He listened to the two talk and learned Merlin was apparently a Slytherin, and Gwen a Hufflepuff, because that seemed to matter, for some reason. Gwen’s “patronus” was a doe, and Merlin's a dragon. And now, well, they were having a discussion over _his._

“He's the most _stereotypical fucking Gryffindor,_ Gwen. Lion. Point blank.” Merlin argued, making Arthur smile. Well, he wasn't unhappy with that.

“I think a dun stallion would fit quite well, honestly. Here it says-”

“I can read, Gwen, and while most of that is true, the serious bit isn't. Look, the Lion fits fully.”

Arthur perked up and leaned over curiously, hoping to see what the phone screen said, but he couldn't quite make out the words. “What does it ss-"

“Shush, Pendragon. The adults are talking.” Merlin scolded, gently shoving his face away from his shoulder and turning back to Gwen, who was reading some other ones. Well then.

Arthur huffed and took another muffin, the only one actually paying attention to the movie now.

Gwen left soon after the credits started rolling, leaving Arthur alone with Merlin in the dark flat.

Merlin gently closed the front door and turned to Arthur, who suddenly felt nervous again. There was a strange bubbly feeling in his stomach, and his heart was beating faster again. Louder.

“You gonna head home too?” Merlin asked softly, coming back to sit next to him again. He turned towards him, one leg folded on the sofa and the other planted on the floor. Leaning his elbow on the backrest, Merlin put his head in his palm and focused his undivided attention on him.

Arthur swallowed. His throat felt a little dry.

“Do you want me to?” He asked, and Merlin gave a little shrug, a gentle smile on his face.

“I don’t mind.” He whispered softly, and Arthur's entire world flipped at the fond, almost loving look in those usually sharp, crystal blue eyes.

“I don't either.” Arthur stared at him, feeling so many conflicting emotions inside him.

He let out a slow, nervously shaky breath and glanced down at Merlin's lips. The smile on them widened ever so slightly. Oh god.

“Come on, show some bravery, lion boy.” Merlin teased, and damn him, Arthur couldn't not do it now.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's face and surged forward, pressing his lips to his. He faintly felt Merlin's lips form a smile, and then he was giving just as much as he was getting.

Merlin moved and pushed him back, eliciting a noise from Arthur as he climbed on top of him. Arthur flushed in embarrassment and Merlin laughed, but didn't stop. He trailed some kisses over his jaw, slid a hand into his hair and lips along the edge of his ear, making him shiver.

“Anyone ever told you you’re pretty when you blush?” He asked, teasingly, and Arthur had to fight the need to shove him off.

“Shut up." He whispered, getting even more red.

“Why? You are.” Merlin purred, gently massaging his scalp. It was more relaxing than Arthur cared to admit.

Sighing, Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin, who easily met his gaze. They stared at each other for a couple moments, and then Arthur reached out and pulled him right back in.

He didn't wake up to Taylor Swift coming through his window that morning, but he supposed the warm body hugging his front and hair tickling his jaw were just as lovely, if not better.

**Author's Note:**

> if my friends notice i gave merlin the dragon as a patronus because i realized it existed when i got it yesterday, i want to let them know they are not allowed to look at me or judge me, i will not hesitate to get my revenge
> 
> anyway :)  
> kudos and comments make my day :D have a nice rest of your morning/evening/night. if you got this far, i love you  
> [here's my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dqdcliviq)  
> [here's my tumblr](https://dqdcliviq.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
